This invention relates to a container and closure, the container comprising a neck surmounted by a rim which forms the opening of the container and the closure comprising a relatively flexible skirt provided internally with fastening means for attachment to the rim.
CH-PS 565 682 already describes a container and closure. In this system, unlocking of the closure involves the application of a relatively high rotational force and the deformation of the skirt at four places, the skirt additionally comprising internal bosses to facilitate its deformation.
GB-PS 2,063,226 also describes a container and closure in which the neck of the container comprises projecting parts uniformly distributed around its periphery cooperating with hooks on the inside of the skirt of the closure for locking the closure. In this system, as in the Swiss patent cited above, the opening of the container is circular which makes access to the product fairly difficult.